


Ave Inquisitio

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Gen, Inquisition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: написано по заявке: "Быт охотников на ведьм. От сильно ли хорошей жизни черноволосые красавцы к середине карьеры становятся седыми и беззубыми".





	Ave Inquisitio

Охотниками на ведьм мечтают стать все мальчишки, что не играют в рыцарей и отважных разбойников. Форменная шляпа с пером и черно-алый плащ, освященный меч, серебряно переливающийся на свету инкрустированной рукоятью… И работа непыльная — немногим сложнее убивать ведьм, чем тех же орков с гоблинами. Главное — выдержать первый шквал их заклинаний и подойти вплотную, а там при должной сноровке и с одного удара можно управиться. Перерубил хребет — и готово.

Но мало кто из юнцов, так и не переросших детские мечтания, задумывается о будущем, облачаясь в черно-алый плащ. Хотя всем известно, что инквизиция принимает в свои ряды лишь охотников на ведьм — и не все идут в нее добровольно: мало найдется тех, кто готов сменить красоту на уважение и трепет простых селян, а вольную охоту — на подчинение жесткой иерархии.

Йохан Вальтц оглядел ровный ряд новобранцев — насупленных, экзальтированных, раздраженных, высокомерных. Лишь один выглядел спокойным и собранным — совсем еще молоденький, лет пятнадцать, не больше. И уже привлек внимание вербовщиков?

Юноша ответил внимательным, открытым и прямым взглядом без капли наигранного нахальства, что светилось в глазах каждого второго рекрута. Неужели?..

— Подойди, дитя мое, — каркнул Йохан. Когда-то его голос, богатый обертонами, считали лучшим во всей стране. Он был бардом, Йохан Спелое Яблоко, путешествовал из села в село и пел баллады о любви. Его славу до сих пор не затмил ни один менестрель, его песни поют на всех пирах. А что попутно он избавлял селян от нежити, уже мало кто помнит.

Сейчас его не узнавали даже те, с кем Йохан неоднократно делил и стол, и кров. И с кем стояли спиной к спине — тоже.

Юноша бестрепетно шагнул вперед. Его, похоже, не пугали выцветшие глаза и щербатый оскал старшего инквизитора Картадара. Даже спустя почти десяток лет, не раз видев себя в зеркале, Йохан не отучился улыбаться, когда был чем-то доволен. А пора бы — часть новобранцев передернулась, да и молчаливым стражам у дверей, кажется, стало не по себе.

— Как твое имя? — так и не погасив улыбки, проскрипел Йохан.

— Рихард, милорд.

Стражи шевельнулись было, но Йохан остановил их небрежным жестом. Да, к нему как к старшему наставнику полагалось обращаться “Ваше Преосвященство”, но Йохана очень давно не называли милордом. И почему-то он был уверен: это не вызов, не признак непочтения. Скорее — наоборот.

— Пойдем со мной, — Йохан развернулся и уже через плечо бросил: — Разместите новобранцев в кельях Синего крыла.

— Да, Ваше Преосвященство, — гулко отозвались стражи.

Вопросов юноша не задавал, по сторонам оглядывался с умеренным любопытством. Главная учебная цитадель инквизиции изнутри мало отличалась от обычных замков. По крайней мере, в той части, через которую они проходили сейчас.

Кабинет Йохана располагался в дальнем крыле цитадели, самом темном и неприветливом. Его толстые стены, сложенные из грубо обтесанного камня, могли выдержать прямое попадание мощных заклятий и удары титанов, но ни от сквозняков, ни от сырости не спасали. Даже огонь, не разведенный магическим образом, чах в очаге, за считанные минуты превращаясь в жалкий язычок.

Но оттуда ближе всего было до пыточных и до библиотеки одновременно, а старшему наставнику недосуг тратить лишние минуты на путешествия туда-сюда по бесконечным коридорам. Его жизнь и без того слишком коротка, чтобы успеть все задуманное.

Однако если он не ошибся… то одно он все-таки успеет. Оставит достойного преемника.

Тяжелая дверь толщиной с его руку неохотно поддалась, и Йохан пригласил юношу войти. Своим кабинетом он по праву гордился: и боевыми трофеями, среди которых гордо возвышался постамент с вытянутым, заостренным черепом настоящего пандемониуса, и тремя стеллажами редчайших магических трудов, и отдельным рабочим уголком с чертежным столиком, где родилось немало защитных свитков. Юноша поймал поощрительный взгляд Йохана и с интересом прошелся вдоль стен, осторожно трогая кончиками пальцев самые диковинные предметы. На карте Империи, занимавшей отдельную стену, он зачем-то проследил границы, зато трофеи, даже с виду безобидные, обошел по большой дуге. Умный мальчик. И около книг задержался особо, с восхищением читая надписи на корешках.

— Если захочешь, сможешь прочитать любую, — разрешил Йохан, проходя к столу и садясь. Юноша — Рихард — понял намек и, дождавшись кивка, сел напротив. — Спрашивай, — благосклонно улыбнулся Йохан, видя его легкую неуверенность.

— Почему я? — помедлив, спросил Рихард без лишних уточнений. Йохан мысленно поздравил себя с отличным призом.

— Ты не боишься последствий, — честно объяснил он, показав на свое лицо, обезображенное годами верной службы Свету. — Это значит, что ты не возненавидишь себя, изменившись, и не возненавидишь других. Для старшего наставника это качество приоритетно. Нельзя учить тому, от чего отказался бы, будь твоя воля.

Рихард кивнул, не задавая наивных вопросов вроде «Зачем же вообще набирать людей силой?».

— Вы расскажете, почему это происходит, милорд? Или это тайна?

— Не тайна, но и не та правда, которую следует знать каждому селянину. — Йохан пожал плечами, с неудовольствием отметив, как хрустнули кости. Скоро вслед за ушедшей красотой утечет и сила… но уже не страшно. Перед Йоханом сидит будущий старший наставник, и можно наконец-то расслабиться. Не зря три года из месяца в месяц Йохан ходил лично знакомиться с каждым новым пополнением в их рядах. Вот оно, его будущее, сидит напротив, смотрит пронзительными серыми глазами из-под темно-русой челки и ждет продолжения рассказа. — Ты ведь знаешь, что инквизиторы — не только воины? Мало просто выжечь гнезда порока и чернокнижия. Они опасны, но есть вещи хуже, чем гоблины и даже нежить.

— Секты, — тихо отозвался Рихард, невольно переведя взгляд на череп пандемониуса. Маг, когда-то бывший человеком — подданным Империи. Плативший налоги, любивший семью… живой. Кто знает, какая судьба привела его в лапы сектантов, но получившегося монстра можно было лишь уничтожить.

— Правильно, — согласился Йохан, тоже глядя в пустые глазницы. — Секты. У всех разные учения и одна суть — служение Бетрезену. Попавших туда не спасти. Из секты нет дороги назад, и никакая сила воли не поможет человеку вырваться из лап Бетрезеновых отродий. Единственный способ борьбы — отлавливать их вербовщиков до того, как они смутят умы селян, и узнавать от них, где находится очередной анклав.

— Вы их пытаете. Я видел.

— Рихард, — впервые обратившись к юноше по имени, вздохнул Йохан. — Эти существа умирают легко. Они не цепляются за жизнь, ибо им обещано посмертие, и умереть для них проще, чем подвергнуться наказанию Бетрезена. Развязать им язык можно, лишь сделав их жизнь мучительнее того, что может измыслить сам Бетрезен после их смерти.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — Рихард судорожно сжал пальцы на дубовом подлокотнике. Чувствительный юноша — но с возрастом и опытом это пройдет. Было бы куда хуже, если бы он остался равнодушен. — Только вы не объяснили, как это связано с... изменениями.

Йохан посмотрел в маленькое настольное зеркальце в прихотливой серебряной раме, всегда стоявшее рядом с чернильницей. Ежедневное напоминание, что ему отведено очень мало времени — а значит, на промедление и праздность у него права нет.

— Мы пытаем магов, Рихард. Даже будучи не в состоянии произнести заклятие и правильно проклясть, они испускают волны злой магической энергии. Лишь единицы могут противостоять подобному, долго сохраняя силу и разум. Красоту не сохраняет никто.

— Сколько лет вы уже в инквизиции?

— Семь лет, Рихард. Мне двадцать пять.

И он уже — старая развалина, скорее подыскивающая себе преемника, чтобы успеть передать знания… чтобы обречь на такую же жизнь в вечной спешке и боязни умереть, не сделав задуманного — хотя бы главного, не говоря уже всего.

— Но вы ведь продержались столько? Служки шептались, что вы дольше всех за последние сто лет провели на посту. Значит, способ хотя бы отсрочить изменения есть?

— Есть, — не стал отрицать Йохан, радуясь. Рихард наблюдателен и умеет делать правильные выводы. Как же ему все-таки повезло! — Он не абсолютен, и тебе придется подогнать его под себя, чтобы получилось хоть что-то, но он есть. Хотя мне он дал всего три лишних года. Возможно, четыре. Как знать, вдруг у тебя получится дольше?

Йохан не очень в это верил, но слова ободрения сами слетели с языка. И потом, действительно — как знать? Он-то тоже готовился занимать свой пост не дольше четырех-пяти лет, а прослужил уже семь. Если повезет, проскрипит и еще пару годков.

— Научите меня, — решительно заявил Рихард со странной, страстной ожесточенностью в каждой черточке еще слишком округлого, гладкого лица. — Мне нельзя умирать быстро.

Йохан подавился воздухом. Неужели…

— Ты сказал, что видел, как пытает инквизиция, — вспомнил он, укоряя себя, что сразу не обратил внимания на страшные слова, а ведь следовало! — Где ты мог?..

— Мою мать допрашивали на моих глазах, подозревая в связи с сектой. Я знаю, она не была виновата, но ни меня, ни отца не слушали. Мы знали, кто написал на нее донос, мельничиха из соседней деревни завидовала, что мамины вышивки покупали в городе, а ее нет… У отца даже доказательства были. Ничего не помогло. Мама умерла, не признавшись, и инквизиция выплатила виру за ошибку. Я не хочу, чтобы такое повторилось еще хоть раз, еще хоть с кем-то! Но для этого я должен жить. Хотя бы десять-пятнадцать лет. Я разберусь с вашим способом! Научите меня, милорд!

И убежденность, звучавшая в чистом, пронизанном горькими нотами голосе, и это полудетское «мама», с беззвучным, сухим всхлипом прорвавшееся вместо серьезного и взрослого «мать», сказали Йохану все.

На такую удачу он и не рассчитывал.

Нет, перед ним сидит не его преемник… но это неважно. Йохан воспитает его как следует, научит всему, что знает сам, от секретов сражений до придворных уловок, и будет считать, что жизнь прожита не зря. А преемник… если сам Йохан за это время и не найдет, то уж Великий Инквизитор Рихард Двенадцатый проследит, чтобы место наставника занял достойный человек.


End file.
